


He's too good for me

by JulietteGD



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Isak's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietteGD/pseuds/JulietteGD
Summary: Isak's reaction to The Video.





	He's too good for me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total mess because of the clip, the chat, the video and the collaboration with the balloon squad.  
> It's so overwhelming. I've been crying all day. Even is really important to me and I'm just so happy he's happy.  
> I wrote this because I needed to.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Alt er love <3

“It's fine. Okay? Now let's take this completely chill, and then we'll go meet our friends, and then we'll go to the park and then we'll drink beer. Okay? Okay? Hm? Okay?”

That’s what Even said to make Isak calm down after the homophobic asshole almost ruined his birthday. Even could feel his skin tingle with anger. He had been planning that day for weeks to make sure that everything was perfect. 

Because Isak deserved the world and Even needed to show him how much he loved him, how important he was. He wanted Isak to feel like a king on his birthday. 

He had planned the whole day, from breakfast in bed to a lovely evening just the two of them. Everything was going perfectly. And then some asshole decided it was okay to make some homophobic comments. 

As angry as Even wanted to be, he refrained from saying something and tried to calm Isak down. He would not let a dick ruin the birthday of his angel.

Luckily, he was able to calm his boyfriend down and they went to the park where all their friends were waiting. Soon they forgot about the encounter with that horrible man and they started enjoying the party. 

The sun was shining and Even couldn’t stop himself from staring at Isak’s face. His smile lighted up by the sunshine. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He always was actually, but the fact that he had contributed to make his angel smile with pure happiness, made Even feel warm inside. 

The afternoon went perfectly and now Even and Isak were chilling in their apartment, cuddling in bed while Isak looked up for the video Even made him on youtube. The fact that he hadn’t found it yet was quite funny, honestly, and Even also felt a bit relieved about it. 

The point was that he was actually extremely nervous about it. He wasn’t sure about how Isak would react and he was scared he would hate it. Even had spent months filming the love of his life to make that video. And at first it sounded like a good idea, but now he wasn’t so sure about it.

The idea of the video came into his mind for the first time the day he had spent chilling in bed with Isak after their first kiss. Seeing him smile, kissing him, touching him he was so completely overwhelmed by feelings he had never felt before. And that day he decided that he had to show Isak how beautiful he was. 

He started filming it the week after the Koseguppa Christmas party. After everything they’ve been through, he knew that was it. He had found the love of his life. 

He was so completely in love with him that he started planning his birthday present 6 months in advance. And he decided that he had to plan a perfect day for Isak because he was doing so much for him every day and he deserved to feel special for at least one day. 

He filmed so many stuff that it actually took him days to choose what to use for the video. All the other videos were for him, to see when he felt lonely while Isak was busy with his friends or during his bad days. After about a week of work he was finally done with editing the video and he was quite happy with the result. 

So, the day of Isak’s birthday he uploaded it on youtube and he left a note for Isak saying he had to search for a video. 

So, now there they were, laying on their bed while Isak tried to guess the title of the video. He had already tried many names but none of them were right. 

“Wait”, said Isak, suddenly moving up to sit on the bed. “Shit…I’ve just remembered that you once told me you were planning on making a movie about me and that you would call it ‘Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann’. Is that the name? Am I right?”, he asked excited, before typing the name on the search bar of youtube. 

And there it was. The video. Isak clicked on it with a big smile on his face, while Even watched nervously. That was it. 

Even watched as Isak’s face changed while watching the video. He saw his smile, he heard him laugh and he saw the tears that started to stream down his face before the end of the video. And well, he kinda freaked out. Isak was crying while watching the video he had done for him. 

Awesome. Apparently, he had done something wrong. But before he could start feeling guilty, Isak turned around to face him and, well… He didn’t actually look sad. He looked happy.

“Even…”, Isak whispered softly before kissing him gently on the lips. Even could taste his tears in his mouth. Isak broke the kiss and caressed his boyfriend’s face.

“That was beautiful. I don’t even know what say. Is this really how you see me?” he asked, voice full with wonder. 

He was looking into Even’s eyes with so much love, the older boy felt like he was drowning. He simply nodded with his head, unable to speak because he was feeling too overwhelmed. 

“Thank you”, Isak said softly, voice trembling a bit. “Not just for the video or for today. Thank you for…” He interrupted himself taking a deep breath. 

“Last year, I celebrated my birthday in my new bedroom at the kollectiv with Jonas. I had left my home only a few weeks before and I felt so alone. I felt like I was a fake and I was so hopeless. You…From the first moment I talked to you, you made me so happy. You made me realize why life is so beautiful. You made me feel proud of who I am. I would still be that fake lonely teenage boy I was one year ago, if I hadn’t met you. You make me feel so loved and special every day. Today has been absolutely perfect and I know you organized all of this. And I loved every second. But I need you to know that you make me feel special every day. All the little stuff we do together, the little moments you put in the video, they all make me incredibly happy. And I’m so glad I met you, Even. Because you’re the most important person in my life and I love you so much.”

Even felt his heart pounding and tears in his eyes. He had been so sure he was just a burden to Isak, but that beautiful boy had just showed him so much love it was difficult to breath. 

“I love you so much, Isak” He managed to whisper, before his lips were caught by Isak’s in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: liveter-na


End file.
